Renesmee My life, and all the things that come with it
by xlahxs3
Summary: Nessie at aged 16, is raging with emotions and feelings. Having constant arguments with the family, and feelings for Jake she didnt know she had. She just wants to know the truth, sometimes what we think is the truth is just a lie.


I shout at my dad as I see anger flourish in his eyes 'I'm fed up of being lied to, you always have to hide the truth from me'. Having said that I darted from the room all eyes on me; i have the right to know when I'm in danger and this is something they can't understand.

Wearing my blue converse, faded blue jeans and polo I head for the woods, there was only one person I could talk to right now, Jacob. He has always been there for me, and will look out for me through anything. On approaching the house I find him fixing his dads truck's, sensing my anger his eye's dart straight to mine. 'What's up?' he says anxiously clearly wanting to know what's bothering me.

'I'm fed up of being lied to. They hide it from me, yet I'm the one they should be telling! WHY? I just don't understand. Why am being followed? Why didn't they tell me? Just why?'

'Why, why, why...that's a lot of why's Nessie' Jacob replies with a hint of amusement from my sudden outburst of rage, which I can't help but laugh at. That night, we just talked. I can talk to him for hours, days, years and I never get bored of hearing his voice or counting his heart beats or intakes of breath between words. I lay with my head on his chest, eyes closed but just listening to him. His chest rises and falls, which is like a heavily concentrated drug sending me into a deep sleep.

I wake, to find him staring down at me. Unfortunately I know my parents will be angry so I will just have to face the music I guess.

'Thanks Jake, for just being here yano?'

'anytime Nessie, I love you', those words sound heavenly as they bounce off the tip of his tongue,

I reply with the same if not more enthusiasm, which may have actually sounded weird, I'm not sure?

On approaching the glass doors, I knew dad wasn't going to be happy, but I'm 16, half vampire so come on! I can look after myself and especially with Jake there...Oh no, they will smell it on me! I've been spotted as I see my fathers eye's stare directly at me as I avoid them knowing how much more trouble I'm going to be in when he finds out I've been with him.

Walking through the glass doors, avoiding eye contact I hastily make a run for it to find the safety of my room. But Dads much faster than me and blocks my path, as I'm just about to take the first step. 'Renesmee. If you think your going anywhere right now then you best think again.' Just get out my way I think to myself knowing Dad would have heard.

'Dad...seriously just move. When you finally want to tell me whether someone is stalking me or trying to kill me or you know what Anything! Just let me know and then we can talk.' I gesture for him to move out my way and I'm not surprised it's an unsuccessful attempt. 'Renesmee apologize immediately, how dare you use such language. I make the rules and you stick to them.'

I protest 'You always treat me like a child' I snarl. 'well maybe if you stopped acting like one for a change, we may actually get somewhere'.

Anger erupts inside of me and I don't know what possesses me to do it, but using all my strength I suddenly make an attempt to barge past, however we have now reached the second step. 'about 10 more steps to go now I think to myself'

Dad over hearing my PRIVATE thoughts ' you're not going anywhere young lady, How Dare You! Try and barge past me like that. You want to know the truth and you're not going to find out by that. Now get to your room and maybe later when you're prepared to have a civilised conversation, I may be able to tell you'.

I dart up to my room, slam the door and grab my headphones, plug them in and block out any further surroundings. If Jacob were here he would know what to do. I am overwhelmed with how tired I am and reflect on today's events.

Knowing that my dad was listening I thought 'Fine, I know I was wrong and I shouldn't have seen Jacob, sorry I didn't tell you but you probably worked it out from the smell. I just want to know what's happening is that too much to ask? It's my life I deserve the right to know. I'm Sorry, Good night, I love you'


End file.
